Alone
by YukikoTheSnowChild
Summary: After being alone for so long, you get used to it. But, what if there was someone who chaged that. They broke down those cold barriers you had incased yourself in? But, what if they don't even remember you? Jamie X OC


Alone

Chapter 1

_"I miss you," he whispered quietly, stroking the glass of the picture frame gently. That picture was the last one that was ever taken of them together. But those memories weren't warm when the world got cold. The memories were cold. She was gone. He stroked her heart shaped face, her greenish blue eyes and her brown hair pulled back in pig tails through the glass gently, sighing, his icy blue eyes filled with pain. _

_"I remember that day when we were kids..." he was silent for a moment._

**_I remember the day when we were kids I told you I loved you..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Jamie!"

A young purpled haired man, presumably named Jamie turned around from his cows to stare at the young brown haired woman leaning on his fence, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, hi Ellen," he said quietly, turning back, emotionless as he continued to brush his cow.

"Oh, uh..." she trailed off, a little preturbed by his rudeness, but non the less continued with her conversation. "Have you heard...?"

"I don't care for gossip, it's meaningless play," he said coldly, standing up and turning to stare into her brown orbs with his icy blue ones. His voice seemed to have a chill to it and he noticed her smile disappeared.

"Um..." she coughed uncomfortably. "Well, it's gossip, but it's not anything mean or pointless...or meaningless..." she stood up from leaning on the fence and smiled timidly, uncomfortable with his glare that seemed to rip her in half. She sighed and looked at Jamie's cow moving around slowly as his sheep followed in suit. She wondered how they were so happy with such a cold and unhappy owner like the young man in-front of her.

"What is it then?" he asked.

She blinked and then said: "Well, Mayor Theodore said that a new rancher is moving to Flower Bud village, isn't that great? We can have another rancher in this village and that means more people for festivals and friends as well!"

"That was meaningless gossip." Jamie turned and stared at his animals as they moved around the field.

"It's...it's not meaningless gossip...Mayor Theodore said that you and I had to help her...well give her advice so she can guide herself in bringing up her own ranch..." she looked at his back which hadn't even flinched from what she had just told him.

Jamie said coldly: "I refuse to help her, I don't know about you...but I won't help her."

"Jamie! Oh dear...we've got to help her! I mean, I won't be that much help because I don't crops...but you have animals and crops and all the knowledge, really..."

"Forget it," he said. "Help her the best you can. Now please leave, I have to run some errands."

Ellen glared at him with angry eyes, trying to rip him in half like he had almost done to her. But, she then reminded herself that Jamie didn't feel anything. Jamie didn't feel pain.

* * *

Carrying a bag of bird feed, Jamie gently closed the door to the Blue Sky Ranch. He didn't feel anything when Ellenhad glaredathim sofiercely, Hank, her father had stepped away. Jamie smirked to himself. Had he really pissed her off that much?

"Well, this is a used house, but I think it will make due until you get going..."

Jamie stopped and looked at the old house on the river side property that seemed to have a new asset to it's structure. He saw Mayor Theodore quietly talking with someone, but could not see who they were for the life of him. He simply shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. He walked back to his own ranch, thinking of who would be moving into the old house that no one had lived in for years. Was it the new rancher Ellen had been talking about? Jamie didn't think so. What kind of a rancher moves to an old house with barely any space to raise livestock or grow crops? It made him curious. But he dismissed the thought of it being the new rancher; new ranchers should already have the money to have their farm built. He quietly sighed his icy blue eyes scanned the lifeless area of the village. Nothing but they Mayor's home, his ranch, Ellen's ranch, the clinic, The Junk shop, The Mt. Workshop, and Nina's crop farm.

_I ought to leave the village someday, _He thought to himself. _But I can't any time soon..._

_

* * *

_

"C'mon, hurry! Into the mountains! Yeah"

_Voices..._

"Hurry in the mountains! Yeah!"

_Familiar voices..._

"In the mountains! Yeah!"

_So...repetitive..._

Jamie opened his eyes to the sunlight just barely coming over the horizon and streaming into his windows. He blinked tiredly and looked around his home. The purple and violet shades met his eyes. He blinked, wondering if he had heard _their_ voices. Before the thought of it being a dream crossed his mind, he heard small footsteps and set of heavy ones. He sat up to get a good look out of his window to see_ them _and a brown haired figure running into the mountains with them. The path that was guiding these figures led to many places, but Jamie knew which one in particular. It took him a moment to figure it out, but when he did, he became furious.

"The hell?" he shouted as jumped up out of bed and rushed to get dressed. His rainbow colored poncho was messy and his black pants didn't seem to mix right with his attire that morning, but he didn't care. Not caring if it was 5:30 in the morning, he rushed outside to se if he could see them running up the pathways, but he didn't meaning that they were _there_ or close to being there. He slammed the door behind him and ran into the mountains after the mysterious figures.

A short while later he came to the entrance on the Harvest Goddess Spring, panting from the running up slanted ground. His eyes were glassy and huddled in a cloud of anger as he walked into the small dark cave. It was only a second before he came face to face with the lifeless spring that laid before him, a stone figure perched upon the top of a little island with two platforms. Then, he saw those little figures and that one big figure taht he saw racing into the mountains. All he saw of the bigger figure was that they had pink clothes on and their hair in pig tails. Jamie immediately then realized it was a female the little figures had with them.

Finally, one of the little figures noticed him, and when one noticed him, all of them noticed. Jamie walked closer as the girl turned around and looked at him with her greenish, blue eyes. Her mouth in a small 'o', signalling she was startled and curious of his presence. Jamie stopped when he saw her face. He studied her appearrance; Her heart shaped face, her brown hair pulled into pig tails, her greenish, blue eyes sparkling curiosity...just like they always had when they were kids...

When they were kids...

He stepped back, shocked, and all of them stared at him, quietly awaiting a response. His voice choked when he opened his mouth.

"It's...it's you..." he whispered.

"Jamie? Yeah." The little red figure asked. "What are you doing here? Yeah."

He stared at her, then looked to the little voice that had spoken, quietly, trying to keep his voice steady, careful about how his composure should be portrayed, he said, "Harvest Sprites, why do you have this pathetic human here?"

"Pathetic? Yeah!" The red Harvest Sprite squeaked.

"That's right," he looked at her again and he noticed the look of shock on her face. "Why is she here?"

"She...she's going to help us with the Harvest Goddess! Yeah!" The yellow Harvest Sprite jumped, pointing to the stone figure resting on the little island across a little creek. The beautiful woman, called the Harvest Goddess, was that stone figure. Wings one brilliant were stone, as were her purple eyes, and as was her pruple gown that had a grainy look to it.

"Huh, is that so?" Jamie turned to her, anger in his eyes. But, it wasn't about the girl trying to rescue the Harvest Goddess, it was about _her. _"Give up already..."

"Excuse me...?" she spoke softly.

Jamie's heart skipped a beat, _her voice..._

"Jamie! We're going to find the notes to bring back the Harvest Goddess again! You should help!Yeah!" One of the Harvest Sprites piped up. Jamie's eyes burned with anger. He'd collected more notes than one could imagine to bring back the Harvest Goddess. He knew the task was to be alone while collecting them for the magical melody which would break her out of her trance.

"Shut-up!" he snapped. "I don't wanna hang out with you guys! Quit bugging me!"

"Um..." the girl began, but Jamie cut her off.

"And you!" he pointed to her. "Why are you here?"

She stared, "I'm...I'm the new rancher..."

"Jamie," one of the Harvest Sprites spoke, "This is Ko-"

"I already know who she is..." he said. "And she knows who I am, too! Don't you, Koyuki?"

The girl, named Koyuki stared at him with confused eyes. "What...what are you talking about...Jamie, was it? We've...never met before in my life...you must be mistaking me for someone else. You...probably just heard my name somewhere."

Jamie's eyes flashed from angry to...hurt. Koyuki stepped back silently, afraid, not knowing what she said. The Harvest Sprties stared at him. Jamie let his finger drop to his side and he looked at her. "You...don't...remember...?"

"Jamie, I...don't know you...I have no clue what your talking about. There is nothing to remember. You're probably thinking about someone else. I apologize." Koyuki bowed apologetically and Jamie stared at her.

Jamie's eyes was suddenly dull and lifeless. "I..." he didn't say anything else, but turned around and began to run before anyone could say anything to him.

As Jamie ran out of the spring, he couldn't help but wonder...

_Out of all the miserable things in life to throw at people, this had to be my horrible day..._

HAHA! I've finally been inspired! I've been kinda feeling down about my stories lately and...I think I just needed something different to write for a while. So, I will update soon! See ya peeps l8ter! Thxs for reading this story.


End file.
